grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Events/Prideflux
}} Prideflux (flux - continuous change) is here, the season of giving and showing your loved ones how much they mean to you. Prideflux is an annual holiday in Almaria celebrated in honor of the rise of the latest Fairy Queen, celebrated through public banquets, private gift-giving, continual partying, and a carnival, all throughout the month of December. All cultures celebrate differently and chose their own traditions matching their preferences. Nearing the end of the month, the citizens of the capital bring offerings to the statue of the queen located in the city's center and find peaceful rest in the middle of their family and loved ones, as they exchange gifts. To end the year with a blast, a carnival is held on the last two days of the year, featuring various food from all sources and a dragon flame firework show at midnight. During the holidays, it is said that the skies are particularly beautiful for night gazing, as the starry night is fair of any clouds. If you feel lucky, bring a mistletoe! And if you've been good all year, perhaps you may get a present from the holiday boar! Ugly Sweater Competition A rather odd tradition that seems popular with the youth, but has caught on to the older folks as well. During Prideflux, some seem to find joy in dressing themselves in the ugliest sweaters they can find, may it be store bought or hand knitted. For some reason, they also seem to pick an alpha of the uglies every year. And we are talking mad ugly. Summary Ice Skating Fairy Queen Offerings After a good amount of time, Nisha and Delta leave the frozen lake to refill their batteries with hot chocolate, food, and the intention to equip the gryphon girl with warm ear muffs and a scarf. After Nisha discovers his love for ice skating and promises to take Delta along the following years, they head to the holiday market, where they find a fur store. While they browse for a fitting material and goof around, Nisha notices Sae's set up shop, which offers terrarium like plant containers, along with flowers and herbs, which the amal deems a fitting present for his friend Himeko. Wanting to secure the present quickly, Nisha leaves his date's side to visit Sae's offers. Meanwhile, Kida has set up a store for maps in the markets, though discovers that most citizens declare her a phony due to lack of education of the outer regions, forcing her to rely on the sales of seashells to make a bit of money, which seem popular. Enchanted by the prettiness of the shells, Sable notices her arrangement, as Kida spots the scarf around her neck, wishing to own one herself. Kind as she is, the cat therian hands over her scarf and receives a nautilus shell in exchange. Pyre, curious to find out what the festival ruckus is about, slithers by in that moment and decides to greet Kida, as he felt rude to leave without saying hello. Kida, who is still annoyed by the lack of believers in her nation, begins to yell around that the snake amal can prove she is not crazy, with little success in hearing from the bystanders, but gains approval from Sable, who believes one needed to see places to draw them on a map. After Pyre buys a shell for himself as well, the three share introductions. This is when Kida grows curious about the tradition of offering presents to the Fairy Queen, as she is unfamiliar with the custom and fails to understand the need as she is a queen, and Sable explains to her that the holiday is about appreciating each other, beyond the queen, and that it has been natural for her, so she never questioned it before. Fayre has come to the market to find inspiration and decides to strum her lute, quickly passing into a twirl accompanied by her prideflux themed melody. People who walk by mistake her as a street performer, gathering and leaving her gold, which is new to the elf girl, but fascinating alike. Nisha proceeds with his plan to acquire one of Sae's products and asks for her advice for what he describes as: A friend who he does not want to imply anything romantic with. However, he continues to vividly describe the girl's preferences like a man with a crush, amusing Sae as she fixes a fitting flower assortment for him, but causes a sting in Delta's chest as she overhears how passionate her date is about another woman, causing her to leave the stand she was shopping at without Nisha's knowledge, convincing herself that disturbing him would only annoy him. Not noticing her absence, Nisha continues to be served by Sae as she fixes him a terrarium for Himeko and suggests to present it to her as a surprise instead of wrapping it to preserve the flowers' health. The lovely salesman gets a smile out of the man in return for a bag to carry the gift in, as they converse about their plans for their offerings, which both of them plan to fulfill at the end of the day. As she walks off, Delta fortunately spots her friend Sable in the crowd and makes her way over to her and her newly made friends. The girl gives Pyre, who she had previously met, a wave before being surprised by Aithne, who remembers Delta from their shared camping trip, but fails to remember her name. Delta reminds her, as Akaneiro suddenly appears on Aithne's shoulders in his fox form, speaking of his attempt to steal ham as he realizes that his dragonborn friend had joined people. He quickly informs his friend that only Delta knows about his true identity outside of his fox form, causing said witness to immediately question his careless risk taking, but receives the explanation that the fox fears Aithne to get lost and sold to black market trafficking without his guidance. As the fox and dragonborn exchange mutually appreciated pets and gratefulness for their company, Akaneiro realizes someone with the body of a snake to be in their middle, reacting to Pyre with utter fear and caution. He concludes Pyre is not a familiar, but a person, but refuses to get close to him, which causes him to wonder what the source of his fear is. A quick check in with Azrael results in an awfully rudely worded statement that he is sensitive to poison, so the fox relaxes with the decision being round him would be fine as long as no biting is involved. Yàowù decides to take a stroll through the market, equipped with pocket money, which half of she had already spent on candy. She takes in the amazement of the decoration and festivities, fully focused on her own joy as she doesn't know anyone too well yet. Aithne sparks a new topic by asking Akaneiro if he would like to buy anything, to which he replies that he'd like to steal something, which is immediately shut down by the girl. He instead settles for something shiny, but before being able to look for something, Kida's shells and maps catch his eye. Aithne explains to him that a map is a drawing of existing places, which the fox compares to a painting and is eager to obtain it after learning it actually shows existing places. Secured in her pocket, Aithne buys the gift for her friend. Having almost forgotten her sadness, Delta curiously asks about her friends' plans for the holidays, only to be painfully reminded of her loneliness by Akaneiro. With a heavy heart she explains that she abandoned Nisha while being on a date with the amal on presumption of his affection for another girl. In attempt to ease her jealousy, Akane inquires who the girl may be, but only experiences a flash of jealousy himself when learning it is Himeko. Although the male wishes to fistfight the half dryad, the situation quickly cools down into a session of advice and comfort for Delta, trying to remind her that only with communication and persistence she can form a relationship with her crush. In attempt to distract the girl from her love sickness, Pyre suggests that the group should find something to eat. Akane again suggests to steal, but is shut down by Sable instead. After both the fox and the half snake reassure each other they wouldn't get into any biting business this night, Akane asks what they would like to eat, causing Sable to suggest hot chocolate, to which the chocolate loving fox goes absolute bonkers and tries to get the cat therian to show him where the chocolate paradise is. References }} Category:All pages Category:Events